Christmas Cheer?
by yamtt
Summary: Heh. Just a YGO X-mas little ditty for now. Kind of a sequal to Draw Blood. But stands well enough on its own. Proves to be amusing. Hikaris and Yamis setting up X-mas trees and following X-mas traditions . . . Feel the holiday spirit! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

YES!! This is the first thing I've actually written since getting my account. The rest has been stuff I'd written previously. I'm so proud of myself!! Yay!

This is a sequal to Draw Blood, but I guess it really could stand on its own. Thanks Samurai-Angel! You truly are an angel, girl. I'd had this in mind for ages, but never had the will to write it. You're the only person that kept reviewing for Draw Blood, and I hope you enjoy this too!

Yu-Gi-Oh! is not mine, and I'm in therapy for post tramatic stress of learning that it's not. XP Though, Tazi and Chaos are mine. I highly doubt anyone would want to use them, but I suppose I'd be willing to loan them if anyone was crazy enought to want to. Just ask me first, 'kay? I really don't think I'd deny someone of their artistic needs.

I really don't know too much how this is all gonna go. I just have a few scenes in mind, but I'll try and find a way to link it all together and maybe something more. Enjoy! This is kinda short . . . sorry. I won't make all my chappies like this. Just kinda tired. So sick . . . Bleh. But I think it does well enough for a start.

& & &

The snow continued to fall on Domino relentlessly, blanketing the entire city in powdery white. Cars noisily sped through the slush. The tri-color haired Pharaoh barely missed getting attacked by a wave of wet snow as he headed into the Kami Game Shop after shoveling snow off the sidewalk. Walking onto the welcome mat, he stamped his feet to get rid of most of the snow off his boots.

"It just keeps getting colder and colder . . ." Yami muttered as he pulled off his gloves and blew hot air into his hands. After stuffing the gloves in his coat pocket, he slid off his boots and proceeding to carry them across the shop and towards the residential part of the home. The kitchen in particular. The spirit then set the boots on top of the register to allow them to dry and hung up his coat.

Mr. Mutou looked up and saw Yami doing these things. "Did you finish shoveling the snow like I told you to?" Yami nodded and turned toward the elderly man, rubbing his hands together to create some warmth. Mr. Mutou smiled and turned back to what he'd been doing. "So how about some hot chocolate?"

The Pharaoh smiled a bit. "I'd like that, Grandfather." He came over and gingerly accepted the mug Yugi's grandfather handed to him. Steam rose from the milk brown liquid welcomingly. Yami lifted up the mug and gently blew across the fluid's surface. Then he took a sip, trying to be careful not to burn his tongue. The hot chocolate tasted, and not to mention felt, good. "Thank you," he told Solomon. Then he paused. "Are Yugi and the others working on the tree still?"

Mr. Mutou grinned. "Yeah. They seem to be having a lot of fun with it." Yami nodded again. Perhaps he would join them in a moment . . .

In the living room, Yugi, Ryou, Tazi, Chaos and Bakura were working on decorating the Christmas tree. Or rather . . . Yugi, Ryou and Tazi were decorating and Chaos and Bakura were conversing in a corner while occasionally looking over in mild curiosity. Joey was off to visit his mother and sister for the holidays and Tristan had gone off with him; if for no other reason than to flirt with Serenity. Téa had gone with her parents to a ski lodge. So it seemed for the holidays, it'd just be the three sets of yami and hikari.

Bakura had just been let out of the hospital a matter of days ago and still really wasn't up for too much activity. Though, no matter how many times his hikari tried to get him to lay down and rest, he was utterly unsuccessful. Chaos has been released a day after she'd been admitted to the hospital, and was certainly in better shape than her friend. The blonde spirit though still reflected on the near regain of her memories now and again. Mostly, she tried to just forget it, knowing that brooding over the events would get her no where.

The tree was a decent size spruce that gave a gentle fresh aroma around the room. Lights, both colored and white, were strung from top to bottom. At the moment, ornaments and tinsel was being added to the lush needles of the tree. The room was also decorated for the holidays, giving it a warm, cheery feeling. A warm cheery feeling that made the hikaris beam with smiles and made Bakura mutter a bit. Chaos sighed and rested her chin in her hand and looked about, a bit boredly.

Yugi took out another box and began to take the ornaments to hang on the tree. Ryou was also hanging ornaments and chatting with Yugi and Tazi. Tazi strained and finally got the package of tinsel. She pulled out the silver, wavy strands and draped them across the branches. They reflected the colorful lights and added to the glow of the tree.

"This tree's turning out really colorful, guys!" Yugi exclaimed as he hung a red globe with care. Ryou putt a hook on a rocking horse ornament and began to hang it as well.

"It sure is, mate," Ryou replied, smiling. "It kind of gives a nostalgic feeling of childhood, don't you think?"

"Yep," both Tazi and Yugi said simultaneously. They grinned and pointed at each other. "Jinx!" Their laughter filled the room.

Bakura groaned and slowly stood up, heading out of the room after saying something to Chaos. His friend watched him, then leaned back to smile at the hikaris. It was good to watch them having so much light-hearted fun after all the mess they'd been in weeks before. It was a relief for it all to be over. And even more so, for everyone to be alive.

"So," Yugi began after calming his giggles. "How are we gonna decorate your tree, Ryou?" They'd all decided they'd spend the day going and decorating a tree at each of their houses. It was just something to do, but never-the-less, it was something they looked forward to.

"Well . . ." Ryou pondered. "I was thinking of doing it in natural things. Like ice and such." Tazi listened and nodded slowly.

"That sounds cool . . ."

"Awesome!" was Yugi's response. "That will be pretty different than my tree. What about you, Tazi?"

"I want blue and white," Tazi said with confidence. "Somewhere between you two guys' trees." She draped more tinsel over a spot she'd missed and then pulled some away from a spot that'd sort of clumped together. Yugi fixed a fuse in one of the lights and Ryou pulled another ornament from its box.

"Hey . . . Does anyone know if the Kaibas are doing anything for Christmas?" Yugi asked after a moment, voice full of curiosity. Ryou looked up, rather curious on that subject himself. Tazi snickered a little and grinned.

"Mokuba will be sure to talk Seto into something. Most definitely a tree . . . If not most of the mansion. I'd thought about going over there this evening to see what became of it all." Both Ryou and Yugi were highly amused at the thought of the great Seto Kaiba decorating a Christmas tree.

They continued to decorate and then stood back to take a look. Yugi cocked his head to the head. "I think there's a little too much tinsel on this side . . ." he commented as he pointed to the left. "Don't you think?" The other two cocked their heads to look as well.

"I think the tree's just crooked!" Tazi exclaimed, loosely putting her hands on her hips. Ryou blinked.

"Maybe we put it the stand that way?" he suggested. Yugi frowned.

"It seems straight to me . . ." he commented. The three discussed it a bit, trying to determine who was right. For the most part, none of them really knew. They were all rather confused. Either Tazi's comment had played tricks on their eyes, or the tree really was crooked. Finally, Tazi just turned to Chaos.

"Hey, Yami! Go stand over there," she ordered as she pointed to the door between the kitchen and living room. "And see if the tree looks crooked to you." Tazi paused for a moment, then blinked. "Earth to Chaos!!"

Chaos jumped slightly and rubbed one eye. "Huh? Oh . . . Yeah." The spirit stood up and walked over to the doorway, taking a careful look. "Hmmmmm . . . I'm not really sure honestly." Chaos turned her head both ways, trying to make a decent assumption. "You know, I can't tell either," she admitted after a moment.

Yugi mused, then called into the kitchen. "Hey, Yami! Can you come in here for a moment?"

Tazi and Ryou continued to study the tree, swapping observations. Chaos leaned on the doorframe and Yugi looked over his shoulder. Yami came to the doorway, no longer holding his mug of hot chocolate. "Yes, aibou?" he asked patiently. Chaos paid the Pharaoh little attention as she continued to study the tree.

There was a long pause in the room and the hikaris just stared at the two yamis in the doorway. Slowly, their stunned faced cracked and they began to giggle and snicker. Tazi and Yugi were laughing harder than Ryou, since Chaos and Yami were their yamis. Ryou covered his mouth with one hand and continued to giggle, seeming slightly embarrassed. Tazi hugged her sides as she laughed out loud. Yugi turned away slightly, laughing as well.

Chaos and Yami watched them in confusion, each raising an eyebrow. They glanced at each other, finding the other just as confused, then looked back at the hikaris. Completely oblivious to what the teens were laughing at, they had to wonder if the hikaris had had sugar; or worse, caffeine. Finally, Yami found the nerve to ask what was so amusing.

"Just what seems to be so funny, Yugi?" he asked, trying not to show the cautiousness in his voice. Yugi just laughed harder and gasped for breath. Tazi laughed, but managed to point.

"Look . . . Look above you," she managed, bursting into a whole new set of laughter. Ryou continued to laugh behind his hand gently.

Slowly, the two Millennium Item spirits looked up to the top of the doorway. Chaos was the only one of the two to comment. "Awwwww crap."


	2. Traditions

**FINALLY. Gomen nasi mina-san for no update for nearly what, a week? Damn virus got me at first, then secondary bacterialy infection that turned into the flu. I'm just now starting to feel better after a freakin' week. And yeah, rating changed, for a little, tiny tiny bit of language. Just for safety, yah? XD; I like how this chapter turned out mostly. I owe it all to listening to "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" (And the reprise as well). XP Don't know when the next chapter will be . . . Semester exams are coming up. ::sobs:: And I need to think of what order I wanna put this whole thing in! But enjoy! And please review! Six whole reviews made me so happy last time! ::beams:: Six more at least?**

**&&&& **

"That would be one of those mistletoe things you were telling me about wouldn't, aibou . . ." Chaos muttered as she and the Pharaoh continued to look up at the small bundle of plant that hung from the top of the doorframe. The hikaris were still snickering and giggling, though managing to look halfway presentable. Yami remained mostly expressionless, though a slight sense of irritation at his own ignorance crept across his face.

"Yep!" Tazi chirped in sadistic glee. "And you know what that means!" Yugi tried to keep quiet as he snickered and snorted at the mental image he was getting. Both yamis looked to the hikaris, and even though one of them in a way knew what she meant, they both had the same universal look of "Huh?."

Yugi simply couldn't restrain himself. "You guys have to kiss!!" he cried, cracking up once again. This was absolutely priceless. He couldn't imagine anything more entertaining than what was going on at this moment. It really was a shame that most of his friends were gone at the moment, and were unable to witness this hilarious scenario.

Though, he, and Tazi as well, failed to notice that Ryou had gone missing. The young Brit had gone off to check on his yami. When the thief hadn't returned from where ever it had been he'd gone off to, Ryou had come to the conclusion that he was still suffering from a hangover. During the previous night, Bakura had . . . Misjudged (or so he claimed) the age of he apple cider in the back of the fridge. It hadn't taken long before the tomb robber was quite well lit and jamming to "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" (and the reprise as well) and practicing his air guitar skills. But this is falling away from the main event at hand. Anywhooooo . . .

"WHY?!!" Chaos shouted, both her voice and her face expressing her sheer horror. The spirit's stance suddenly became much more skittish and defensive than it had been.

"WHAT?!! Who says?!" Yami demanded, looking equally horrified, not to mention ridiculous.

"It's tradition!!!" both the hikaris exclaimed blissfully. Could this be any more entertaining? Torturing one's yami had to be better than tormenting an older sibling. Chaos scowled fiercely at the innocent, cheerful faces beaming at her and Yami.

"Well screw tradition!" she demanded. Yami sigh in frustration and rubbed his forehead. There had to be _some_ way out of this.

"Honestly, aibou," the Pharaoh began, attempting to be reasonable. "_Must_ we follow every little tradition?" For a moment, Yugi just portrayed the most realistic mock horror and sadness they'd ever seen.

"Of course!! It's Christmas time! You were the one who said you wanted to try to get in the holiday spirit, this being your first Christmas and everything!!" Yugi cried, looking completely innocent and honestly believing every little word that was coming out of his mouth. The Pharaoh started and looked over at Yugi in a bit of shock, then remembered that he did say something along those lines just this morning.

_Damn it all to hell,_ was his only thoughts as he gritted his teeth. Likeliness of escape was shrinking rapidly. He was started to feel slightly desperate.

When Chaos heard this, she glared wrathfully over at the Pharaoh. "I am going to murder you," she hissed. Tazi suddenly blinked, then smirked to herself.

"Oh yeah, didn't you say something along those lines yourself, Chaos?!" she asked, smiling sweetly. "You said you wanted to learn some of the modern day traditions! This is a chance for you to learn one hands on!" It was Yami's turn to glare at Chaos. Chaos winced and started muttering curses in Egyptian.

"It's not like a rule or anything . . ." Chaos said carefully, trying once more to weasel her way out of this. Yami nodded, crossing his arms. Again, they received mock horror. This time from both hikaris.

"But it is!!" Tazi cried, astonished that they'd even suggest such a thing.

"Then we're breaking the rules," Yami said firmly. He looked from Tazi, over to Yugi and paused. The little hikari had his head bowed sadly and his hands clasped slightly in front of him. Blond bangs dropped sadly like a wilted flower, little socked feet shuffled slightly and shoulders slumped. Yami blinked, and found he could find any words to say.

"Yami . . ." Yugi sniffled, sounding pitiful. Slowly, he looked up, big puppy dog violet eyes looking purely innocent and sad. "You . . . You don't want to ruin Christmas, do you?"

"Oh dear Ra, no!!" Chaos exclaimed, arms coming up in front of her face slightly in defense. "He's pulling out the evil cuteness tactic!"

"Of course not, Yugi!" Yami quickly responded. "But I won't do that by not following one little tradition! So please, aibou! No more evil cuteness!!" He winced and looked away slightly, aibou's evil cuteness only intensifying. Somewhere in the room, Tazi had a hand clasped over her mouth and trying not to die of laughter. She would stay out of the way, for Yugi had center stage.

"But . . . But . . . For the perfect Christmas, you have to follow traditions!" Yugi cried, eyes speaking more than his words. "Please, Yami!" he begged. "Don't ruin Christmas . . ."

"Don't listen to him, Pharaoh!" Chaos barked, trying to shield herself and not allow sight of Yugi to come to her eyes. "And make him stop with the evil cuteness!!"

"Why don't you?!" Yami demanded, trying to resist the overwhelming urge to think of words like "kawaii" and "adorable" when seeing those big eyes. To make things clear, the Pharaoh was not a homo by any means. But honestly, how could _anyone_ resist THAT?!

"He's your hikari!!!" the spirit of the Millennium Bracelet persisted, growling at the same time.

"Yami!!" Yugi pleaded, biting his quivering lip. He caught his yami's eyes and saw that he was transfixed. He had him hook, line and sinker. Yami growled, then looked over at Chaos. She looked back incredulously.

"You've got to be freakin' kidding me!!!" she shouted, backing away slightly.

"But Chaos!" Yugi cried, looking at her pleadingly. Chaos made the mistake of looking at those big eyes and shivered, turning towards Yami. She shook herself slightly and muttered.

"Get it over with quick."

With anticipation, the two hikaris watched as the two yamis slowly leaned towards each other. Both forms were stiff and they were looking irritated. The happy, gentle holiday music in the background made this all the more entertaining. The yamis breath quickened in nervousness . . . Or was it . . . _anticipation?_

_The room had grown rather warm and their breathing was growing heavy. As their lips neared each other's, the female yami licked her lips slightly, slowly. Yami dared to look into those deep blue eyes and saw . . . Dare he say it, beauty? Chaos chanced a glance and caught Yami staring at her. Was that lust she saw in his eyes? And did she dare say he looked . . . Sexy? The music was playing softly in the background, only adding to the romance. Their lips then met softly and then passionately. He couldn't help but notice how delicate her lips were . . . She came to realize how soft his were . . . Chaos's eyes sunk closed and then Yami's did as well. The kiss seemed to last for eternity, then they slowly parted. Both sets of eyes opened to greet the other with amazement at the moment._

::clears throat:: Back to reality . . .

The two yamis leaned in quickly with a short, and not at all sweet, kiss. Both tore away from the other in a fraction of a second and when they were completely apart from each other, they simply stared at one another. Slowly, shock turned to confusion, which morphed into sheer horror. Both being horribly appalled, their faces then just grew disgusted. Chaos was the first to step away. The Pharaoh did as well after a moment.

"Eww, ew, ew . . ." she began, then just cringed horribly. "EW!! EWWW!! I kissed the Pharaoh! I KISSED THE PHARAOH!!! _EW!!!!! _I'm gonna have to wash out my mouth with soap!!!" Quickly, she ran off in the direction of the bathroom, screaming all the way. The Pharaoh looked like he was having similar thoughts, then he himself took off in the direction of the small restroom in the shop. The hikaris thought they were going to simply die.

Yugi doubled over and laughed hysterically as he clutched his sides. Tears that had already started to come from his "evil cuteness" act were now streaming down his face. He stumbled slightly as his eyes were closed and he'd begun to lose his balance.

Tazi had slumped into an arm chair and was laughing and gasping for breath, one hand over her chest. "Can't . . . BREATHE!" she cried hysterically. Humorous tears were starting to come to her eyes as well.

Ryou was also in the room actually, he'd just walked in the doorway when it happened. He clutched the doorway as he laughed, trying to hide his face; for no matter how funny it was, he still had sense to try to be a little polite.

It took some time before any of them could calm down in the least. For several moments, they all just stayed where they were, gasping for breath and wiping away tears. Tazi looked around, sighing in content. Then she blinked, then smirked. Slowly, she got up and began walking over to the shelf.

"Hey check it out, guys," she said, getting their attention. "It seems I left my video camera on by accident when I set it down earlier." She bent down a little to look into the lens, grinning. "I think I'll be saving this for later . . ." The blonde hikari trailed off as she saw a shadow fall over her.

From the point of view of the camera, a white haired, demonic like figure stood over Tazi. White hair stood up like horns. He sneered as he looked down at Tazi and the camera. "No, my dear. I believe _I_ will be taking that." These were the last words the camera recorded before being shut off.


End file.
